E' comme Electricité
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: E' aime Pandora, E' est douée pour "piloter" son avatar, E' n'a jamais vraiment rencontré de Na'vis, en dehors des avatars vivant sur la base. Si un jour E' se perdait avec Jake Sully dans la forêt, que les Omaticaya les ramenaient tous les deux au sein du clan. Et si E' rencontrait enfin les Na'vis, que se passerait-il?
1. Une rencontre électrique

**Une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pardonnez moi pour les prochaines fautes et signalez les, que je puisse les corriger rapidement. **

**Pairing: Jake Sully/Neytiri**  
**Tsu'tey et E_'_**

**Bonne lecture,**

Mebd'

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre électrique._

_Ils arrivent, prévint une des scientifiques présente dans la salle.

Les caissons de liaisons se décrochèrent les un après les autres. Les scientifiques rodaient près des machines, contrôlant le bon fonctionnement de ces dernières, s'assurant de la bonne santé de ceux qui en sortaient.

_Attention, les pilotes sortent, répéta-t-elle.

Un à un, ils s'ouvrirent, laissant leurs occupants en sortir, complètement épuisés.

_Qui a ma cigarette ? demanda Grace Augustine, la scientifique en charge du projet.  
Cherchez l'erreur sur cette image...dit-elle en bougeant la main droite. Merci, fit-elle lorsqu'une de ses assistantes arriva avec son paquet de cigarettes et sa blouse blanche.  
_Cendrillon revient du bal, taquina Max, son second. Grace, je vous présente Norman Spellman et Jake Sully.  
_Norm', on m'a dit du bien de vous, vous parlez le Na'vi ?  
_Puisse la Toute-Mère sourire à notre première rencontre, répondit-il dans une autre langue.  
_Pas mal. Un peu trop cérémonieux, rétorqua-t-elle dans le même dialecte chantant et totalement incompréhensible pour Jake.  
_J'étudie depuis cinq ans mais il y a beaucoup à apprendre, continua-t-il.  
_Grace, c'est Jake Sully, coupa Max.

La scientifique le toisa un instant, ignorant la main tendue avant de reprendre.

_Je sais qui vous êtes, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous. J'avais besoin de votre frère, le chercheur qui s'est entrainé trois ans pour cette mission...  
_Il est mort, coupa Jake. C'est dommage pour tout le monde.  
_Vous avez fais de la biologie ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
_J'ai disséqué une grenouille.  
_Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ? Ils nous pissent dessus sans même essayer de nous faire croire qu'il pleut ! Je vais voir Selfridge, gronda Grace en partant.  
_Non Grace ! fit Max en lui courant après.  
_C'est n'importe quoi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Un commercial n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans mon service ! fit-elle en quittant la pièce, passablement énervée.

Max la regarda s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, impuissant. Il soupira avant de retourner à ses activité.

_Soit là à 8h précise demain, et travaille ton vocabulaire, conseilla-t-il à Jake lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Electre regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants avant de froncer le nez et de se pencher à sur les résultats satisfaisants de son avatar. La fin de la journée arrivant rapidement, et le moment venu de quitter le service du docteur Grace, elle enregistra une courte vidéo, relatant les événements de la journée avant de retrouver quelques amis au réfectoire.

Depuis maintenant trois années qu'elle était là, Electre le passait entre les sorties avec son avatar, quelques discussions avec ses collègues de boulot et les cartes du ciel qu'elle prenait plaisir à remplir chaque nuit lorsque le ciel était clair.

La jeune astrophysicienne s'installa à côté de Max et commença à manger, ce soir, son repas se constituait d'une portion de riz, d'un peu de pain, et d'une pomme. Ses amis s'étaient souvent demandés comment elle faisait pour tenir en mangeant si peu, ce à quoi elle répondait que c'était une question d'habitude et qu'être végétarien aidait passablement.

Bien que son régime alimentaire soit dépourvut de protéine, Electre avait la chance de ne souffrir d'aucunes carences, ces dernières auraient compromises sa venue sur Pandora et la chance de pouvoir piloter un de ces « Avatar ». Elle salua rapidement la grande tablée avant de regagner les quartiers des scientifiques et de s'y terrer pour la nuit.

* * *

_Vous avez combien d'heures de liaison ? demanda le docteur Augustine à Norman en entrant dans la section de recherche.  
_Environ 520.  
_C'est bien. Vous êtes là, fit-elle en lui présentant son caisson. Et vous ici. Combien d'heures de liaison ? demanda-t-elle à Jake.  
_Zéro, répondit-il en plaçant son fauteuil roulant face au caisson. Mais je sais lire un manuel.

Grace se tourna vers lui, totalement incrédule face à la réponse du Marines.

_Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?  
_C'est génial.

Jake s'amusa à tester la matière qui reposait dans le fond du caisson de liaison, avant de s'installer péniblement, à la force de ses bras, il se hissa à l'intérieur, et attrapa ses jambes depuis bien longtemps inertes. Grace tenta de l'aider, mais elle fut repoussée vivement par le soldat. Il s'allongea enfin, la mousse prit alors la forme de son corps, lui permettant ainsi d'être totalement à l'aise.

_Alors vous pensiez débarquer ici, dans le milieu le plus hostile à l'homme, sans aucune formation et...Voir venir ? A quoi vous pensiez ?  
_J'en avais marre des interdictions médicales, répondit-il sombrement.

Les scientifiques s'activèrent à faire fonctionner leurs machines, tapant rapidement sur les claviers, discutant entre eux.

_Contrôle biométrique OK.  
_La trois est prête.  
_J'prend la quatre Max, lança Electre en entrant dans la section de recherche.

La jeune femme ouvrit le caisson de liaison, se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle s'allongea confortablement avant d'abaisser la cage des capteurs sur son corps fin et de refermer le capot. Max lança rapidement la liaison avec son avatar avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Electre se réveilla, allongée dans un lit simple, à peine recouverte d'un drap qu'elle repoussa. Elle bailla un moment avant de s'asseoir et de s'étirer, simple réflexe humain. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ces derniers avaient surpris les scientifiques.

Tous ceux des indigènes étaient sombres, leur permettant ainsi de se fondre dans la forêt, alors que ceux de la jeune femme, étaient aussi roux que ceux de son "vrai" corps. De plus, ses yeux n'étaient pas dorés mais aussi verts que les feuilles des arbres. Ces mutations génétiques avaient plus qu'intriguées.

L'avatar d'Electre avait été l'objet de nombres d'examens approfondis pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu planter. Mais aucune explication n'avait pus être trouvée, et c'est ce qui plaisait tant à la jeune femme. Une particularité étrange de son autre corps.

Elle sortit sur le perron de la grande cabane en bois où logeaient tous les avatars, et bientôt Grace la rejoignit. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, un regard suffit à tout se raconter.

_Bien, il est temps que j'aille m'occuper des deux nouveaux. Amuse-toi bien E'.  
_A plus tard Gracie.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent. Le docteur Augustine s'en alla vers le « potager », alors que la jeune femme se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement. Electre était assez renfermée, ne parlant qu'avec peu de gens, passant le reste du temps à maitriser les armes des Na'vis, le peuple indigène vivant ici bien avant l'arrivée des hommes sur Pandora.

Elle attrapa son arc et son carquois, qu'elle installa dans son dos avant d'attacher son couteau autour de sa taille.

Placée devant la cible en paille, arc bandé, flèche encochée, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sa corde, elle reçut une balle dans l'épaule, déviant la trajectoire du projectile qui alla de planter dans l'articulation d'un robot qui passait par là. Le pilote grogna des insultes envers elle avant d'enlever la flèche et de continuer sa route.

Electre se tourna lentement vers le lanceur, le fusillant de ses yeux verts. Elle s'approcha de lui, féline, un feulement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Ne refait jamais ça, ou la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas dans un robot qu'elle se plantera mais dans ton corps. Et je te conseille de faire attention dans les prochains jours, on ne sait jamais, une balle peut vite se perdre, menaça-t-elle froidement.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Grace avant de s'en aller déposer ses affaires dans le bungalow. Elle se promena un moment dans le complexe, cultivant quelques plantes dans le jardin, s'occupant des animaux capturés tels que les Pa'li, une sorte de cheval à six pattes, leur peau était épaisse et dépourvue de fourrure, ils ont un large poitrail, une solide encolure et une petite tête. Ces derniers étaient souvent habitués à la voir venir s'occuper d'eux, leur parler, les toucher.

Finalement fatiguée par la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir, et voyant le soleil se coucher, elle et les autres avatars regagnèrent la maison en bois où ils laisseraient leurs deuxième corps afin de retrouver une vie totalement humaine. Parfois Electre ne savait plus où se situait le rêve de la réalité, elle perdait pied, mais Grace et Max étaient toujours là pour l'aider.


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Et voilà le chapitre II, j'espère qu'il plaira autant que le premier. Voilà la suite :)  
Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, bien que j'aimerais en être la propriétaire.  
**

**Pairing: Jake Sully/Neytiri**  
**Tsu'tey et E_'_**

**Bonne lecture,**

******Mebd'**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Promenons-nous dans les bois..._

Le lendemain, Grace avait voulu faire découvrir le monde étonnant de Pandora à Norman. Quaritch, le colonel de la base, avait tenu à ce que Jake les accompagne entant que « garde du corps ». Le docteur Augustine avait grincé des dents un moment avant de finalement soupirer, défaitiste. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, sans quoi, son service scientifique serait fermé.

Max tapa sur ses écrans tactiles, s'assurant du fonctionnement correct des caissons de liaison.

_Les liaisons sont prêtes. Je lance celle d'Electre.

_Parfait Max. N'ouvrez pas la bouche et laissez parler Norm', fit Grace en se penchant sur Jake.

Le soldat soupira avant de finalement refermer son caisson, prêt pour retrouver une nouvelle fois la sensation de « ses » jambes. Une sensation depuis bien longtemps oubliée.

_Le Trois est prêt, lança Max à sa supérieur.

_J'y vais.

Electre attendait, assise sur le perron du bungalow, elle portait une série de couteaux sur la taille, et une arme à feu dans le dos. Sa tenue se constituait d'un short kaki et un d'une chemisette verte, plus pratique pour se fondre dans le paysage. Gracie la sortie de ses songes en posant sa main sur son épaule. Un peu plus loin, Norman et Jake discutaient de tout et de rien, échangeant leurs impressions sur ce nouveau monde.

Grace les mena dans le hangar où tous les hélicoptères étaient rangés, leur pilote les attendaient, vérifiant les manettes de pilotage de son « bébé » pendant qu'un des soldats les accompagnant enlevait les housses des réacteurs. Les avatars grimpèrent rapidement dans la carlingue de métal et quittèrent sans perdre de temps, le camp de base de Hell's Gates.

Ils survolèrent un moment, une grande rivière, l'eau bleuté brillait sous le soleil, la forêt avoisinante se reflétait sur le miroir céruléen. Jake s'occupait de protéger l'appareil avec un fusil mitrailleur, pendant que Grace et Electre observaient la faune et la flore environnante avec un sourire radieux, heureuses de pouvoir enfin fouler le sol des Na'vis. Ils volèrent un moment avec des Tetrapteron, des sortes d'oiseau-reptiles aux ailles de papillons appréciant particulièrement l'eau.

Grace avait même réussi à faire un rapprochement avec un des oiseaux de la Terre, le pélican. Quand elle l'avait dit à Electre, la jeune femme avait rigolé, avant d'avouer, qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les pélicans depuis qu'elle avait faillit tomber à l'eau à cause d'un de ces volatils.

Rapidement ils quittèrent le cour d'eau pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Jake et Norman sifflèrent impressionné par la taille d'un des arbres. Il se détachait considérablement du feuillage des autres. Toujours d'après la scientifique, cet arbre était un des plus vieux, elle n'avait cependant pas pu déterminé son âge. Jake poussa un cri ravi, alors que Trudy, la pilote, déviait son cap. Ils plongèrent le long d'une haute cascade avant qu'elle ne redresse l'hélico'.

Elle se posa doucement dans une petite clairière, les animaux galopèrent, effrayés par la venue des hommes. Les plantes se couchèrent sur le sol sous la pression des rotors. Jake décrocha l'arme de son emplacement et sauta sur les fougères, rapidement suivit par le reste de la troupe, il sécurisa la zone avec l'aide du soldat humain présent. Grace fit quelques signe à Trudy, cette dernière coupa les moteur.

_Norm' ! Ton sac ! Gronda la scientifique en voyant son assistant si tête en l'air. Gardez l'appareil, demanda-t-elle au soldat. Un crétin armé suffira.

Electre pouffa de rire, s'attirant un sourire complice venant de sa compagne. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, Jake en tête, s'assurant de la sécurité de ses accompagnateurs. Electre tenait son arme fermement calée contre son épaule, le canon pointé vers le bas. Pour les deux nouveaux, découvrir l'univers de Pandora surpassa ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, même pour Norm' qui avait étudier la flore du lieu, voir ça de ses propres yeux le laissait stupéfait. Chaque son, chaque plante, chaque animal, il fallait tout réapprendre ici. Des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Sur ses gardes, Jake se mit en position de tir avant d'apercevoir des « singes » bleu et jaune, avec deux paires de pattes supérieur.

_Des Prolémuris. Ils ne sont pas agressifs, informa Grace sous les ricanements d'Electre.  
_Tu aurais dû lui faire un topo sur l'environnement Gracie, ça nous éviterait bien des problèmes. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il tire sur tout ce qui bouge, se moqua l'astrophysicienne.

_Du calme, Marines. Vous nous rendez nerveux, dit le docteur sans faire attention aux moqueries de la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, se rendant au pied d'un arbre gigantesque afin d'y étudier un phénomène inconnu d'Electre, mais qui l'étonnait souvent.

_Comment saurons-t-ils qu'on est là ? questionna Norman à propos des Na'vis.

_Ils nous observent surement.

Penchés sur une foule de petites racines, Grace approcha l'aiguille de son instrument.

_J'y vais, prévint-elle.

_Ça scanne.

Les racines apparurent sur l'écran que tenait Norm'. Elles ne cessaient de scintiller, sous ses grands yeux jaunes étonnés.

_Wow ! C'est si rapide !

_Extraordinaire hein ?

Electre regardait ses deux confrères débattre sur le sujet, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, n'ayant qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir à son tour étudier son sujet les étoiles. Elle but un peu d'eau, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie. Elle ne remarqua pas Jake s'éloigner entre les herbes hautes et les troncs d'arbres. Ce fut le craquement d'une branche qui la sortie de sa transe, Gracie passa à côté d'elle, quelque peu énervée par la disparition du soldat bleu.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent le marines face à Marteaurau Titanothère, moitié rhinocéros, moitié requin marteau. Electre aimait bien ces animaux, ils lui rappelaient toujours un peu plus ce qu'elle avait laissé sur Terre et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mourante chaque jour, étouffante sous la pollution, les rares animaux restants étaient parqués dans des zoos ou des aquariums.

_Ne tirez pas, ordonna Grace. Ne tirez pas, ça le rendrait furieux.

Le Marteaurau, énervé, commença à frapper les troncs des arbres, réduisant leurs écorces à néant.

_Il est déjà furieux !

_Sa carapace est trop épaisse, croyez-moi. Il marque son territoire. Ne fuyez pas, il chargerait, conseilla-t-elle.

_Je fais quoi ? Je danse avec lui ? rétorqua-t-il nerveusement.

_Reste où tu es.

Electre le regarda, blasée, elle soupira avant de s'avancer sans un bruit vers lui. Elle rangea son arme dans son dos, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Jake pour le rassurer, et bien qu'un masque impassible ait pris place sur son visage, elle n'en menait pas large. L'animal les chargea, et Jake fit pareil, Electre tenta bien de le retenir, mais il se dégagea de sa prise, arme à la main.

Le Marteaurau s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Jake, soufflant comme un bœuf, l'éventail de sa tête se coucha, et il recula prudemment.

_Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le ventre ? C'est qui la terreur ? nargua le Marines.

Derrière eux, une panthère surgit des fourrés, silencieuse comme une ombre, les avatars ne l'entendirent pas.

_Tu m'as compris salopard ?

Le marteaurau s'enfuit, regagnant son troupeau, sous le regard fier de Jake, ce dernier pensant sans doute qu'il en était le responsable.

_Va voir maman, dégonflé ! Tu n'as rien dans le ventre, casse-toi ! Et ramène des copains.

Jake se retourna, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le fauve. Il lança un regard inquiet à Electre, cette dernière se retourna lentement, ses yeux verts agrandis par la terreur, elle recula de quelques pas. Affronter un Marteaurau était une chose, mais un Thanator, en était une autre.

L'animal rugit, ses babines se retroussèrent, avant de sauter par dessus le couple d'avatars. Les marteaurau érigèrent un mur défensif pour protéger le reste du troupeau. La panthère capitula rapidement avant de reporter son intérêt sur les deux indigènes bleus.

_Et avec celui là ? Faut fuir ou pas ? hurla le soldat.

_Fuir ! Impérativement ! ordonna Grace.

Electre attrapa la main de Jake avant de se mettre à courir, le Thanator sur les talons.


	3. Pendant que Thanator y est

**Chapitre III, le voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira encore et toujours, et n'hésitez pas à faire part des fautes que j'ai pu faire =)  
****  
Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de Electre.  
**

**Pairing: Jake Sully/Neytiri**  
**Tsu'tey et E_'_**

**Bonne lecture,**

******Mebd'**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Et les chasseurs devinrent des proies...  
_

Ils se réfugièrent derrière une série de racines que l'animal broya à coups de griffes et de crocs, se frayant un passage suffisamment large pour s'y glisser. Electre et Jack continuaient de courir, comme si ils avaient la mort aux trousses. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les hautes tiges de bambou, le fauve balaya tout sur son passage, galopant à la poursuite de deux proies de choix.

Emportée dans son élan, Electre tira un Jake un peu sonné dont la respiration commençait à se faire difficile. Quand le Marines perdait l'équilibre, elle était toujours là pour l'aider à se redresser et à courir, le mettant hors de portée des crocs luisant que faisait claquer le Thanator.

Ils enjambèrent, sautèrent, évitèrent une myriade de racines et de branches basses qui les ralentissaient un peu, comme un parcours de combattant. Mais cet « exercice » n'avait rien d'un entrainement...Electre savait que leurs avatars étaient en grand danger et que même si ils ne mourraient pas vraiment, ils devraient alors retourner sur terre et pour la scientifique qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir à cause d'un soldat imprudent et inexpérimenté...Il fallait être fou pour arriver sur cette planète sans avoir été briefé avant..._  
_

___Je te jure que si on meurt, je te démonte la gueule à la sortie, grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui lança un regard d'excuse qui ne sembla pas vraiment apaiser la rage qui coulait en elle, bien au contraire.

Ils trouvèrent refuge entre les racines d'un arbre centenaire, le Thanator s'acharna rapidement dessus afin de pouvoir enfin les mettre à mort. La jeune femme attrapa son arme et commença à tirer, tentant vainement de toucher la « panthère » qui semblait ne pas vouloir se désintéresser d'eux. Alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre Jake, le fauve agrippa férocement sa jambe. Ses griffes se plantèrent sans remord dans le mollet de la jeune femme.

Un hurlement strident raisonna dans la jungle avoisinante, des « oiseaux » s'envolèrent, effrayés par un tel cri. Jake se mit à tirer sur la bête avant d'attraper sa compagne de fortune par la main. Par un des interstices des racines, le Thanator réussi à s'emparer de l'arme à feu et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

Il entraina Electre hors de l'abri de fortune, la tira violemment, ne voulant pas l'abandonner aux griffes du monstre. C'était de sa faute si ils en étaient là maintenant, il ne devait pas la laisser mourir à cause d'une de ses erreurs. A découvert dans la jungle, un fauve affamé sur les talons, ils avaient peu de chance d'en ressortir vivant, de plus Electre semblait sévèrement blessée.

Le Thanator se jeta sur Jake, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher la main d'Electre. La scientifique tomba au sol, déséquilibrée avant d'essayer de se relever, elle réussi à le faire, péniblement. Elle continua à avancer, boitant sérieusement, mais incapable de courir tant sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Elle fut bientôt obligée de s'arrêter, face à elle, la terre s'arrêtait une cascade. Elle ne sentit la main de Jake qu'une fois en l'air. Electre eut à peine le temps de se préparer à entrer dans l'eau. Le courant était fort, trop pour elle...

Elle lâcha la main de Jake et se laissa emporter. Le Marines tenta de la rattraper mais ne réussi pas, et rapidement, elle disparue, balayée par les vagues...

Le hurlement de Jake se répercuta dans la forêt, effrayant les animaux qui y vivaient encore paisiblement.

L'eau semblait vouloir l'engloutir, comme la mâchoire implacable d'un animal sauvage. Les vagues et le courant travaillaient de paire afin de la noyer, de tuer son autre corps, cette autre partie d'elle-même. Malgré sa blessure à la jambe, elle se battait furieusement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'une branche se présenta à sa hauteur, elle l'agrippa de toutes ses maigres forces, sans pouvoir regagner la terre ferme.

Essoufflée, sans aucune possibilité de faire un geste sans que son corps ne se rebelle, elle ne lâcha pas. Combien même, la douleur irradiait dans son corps, et le battement incessant des flots sur sa jambes blessée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle sentait monter en elle une douce torpeur à laquelle il serait tellement plus simple, plus agréable de se laisser aller.

_Electre ?

La jeune scientifique ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et un sourire moqueur se grava sur ses lèvres plus bleues encore.

_Salut le marines...C'est à cette heure que t'arrives ? rétorqua-t-elle faiblement.

_Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Aussi bien qu'un chevreuil prêt à passer sur le grill...

_Bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

_Et où tu veux que j'aille gros malin ? se moqua-t-elle.

_T'as pas si l'air mal en point, lui fit remarquer Jake en s'accrochant à la branche.

Il glissa sur les galets mouillés qui bordait le fleuve, frissonnant sous les assauts du courant avant de continuer à avancer en direction de la jeune femme. Son état semblait s'empirer de minutes en minutes, le sang suintait de ses lacérations, avant d'être emporté par l'eau fraiche.

Le soldat tendit sa main et tenta d'attraper celle, fermement accroché à la branche, de la jeune femme.

_Si tu ne me donnes pas un coup de main, tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce qu'une bête sauvage passe dans le coin et abrège tes souffrances, menaça-t-il pour qu'elle lui donne la main.

Un glapissement effrayé lui échappa, ses doigts se desserrèrent lentement de la surface rugueuse de la branche. Elle ne regarda pas le soldat, préférant se concentrer sur les efforts qu'elle devait faire.

Un craquement sinistre raisonna, regardant sur sa droite, Jake remarqua que le morceau de bois était sur le point de céder.

_Je ne veux pas te presser Electre, mais...il faut qu'on sorte maintenant.

Les muscles de la jeune astrophysicienne se pétrifièrent, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

_Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit...Mais je fais des crises d'angoisse...

Jake tenta d'attraper la main d'Electre, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire. Quand leurs doigts se touchèrent, il tira fermement dessus. En peu de temps ils gagnèrent la berge, sains et saufs.

Electre s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale, gémissant de douleur, bien que Jake ne sache pas si c'était sa crise d'angoisse qui prenait le pas, ou si sa blessure à la jambe l'élançait. Bien qu'il se doute que les deux devaient être très douloureux. Il posa la tête de la scientifique sur ses genoux avant de lui caresser les cheveux, tentant de la rassurer. Son souffle se fit plus lent, les grimaces qui déformaient son visage disparurent. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent bientôt, pour le plus grand plaisir du marines.

_Ca va aller ? questionna-t-il.

_On a pas le choix, répondit-elle en soufflant.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre, laissant Jake regarder les beaux souvenirs que lui avaient laissé le fauve. Il grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Il arracha la manche de son tee-shirt taupe avant de bander les plaies.

_Faut pas qu'on reste là. Tu crois que tu arriveras à marcher ?

_On a pas le choix, répéta-t-elle. Aide-moi.

Jake attrapa ses bras et l'aida à se relever, sa jambe se déroba sous elle, mais le marines la retint avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

_Ca promet...

Electre leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à avancer. Elle marcha normalement, comme si l'élancement qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'un pincement et non pas une triple lacération du mollet par un Thanator adulte.

Jake lui lança un regard lourd de sens, mais Electre n'en fit pas attention, trop préoccupée par la douleur provenant de sa jambe, et bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas en souffrir, la chanson était tout autre.

Jake tailla un pieu afin de les protéger des animaux sauvages. Electre avait tenu à en avoir un, mais le marines grogna qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre correctement et qu'il préférait ne pas être déranger en l'ayant dans ses pattes.

_De toute façon, tu n'es pas entrainée pour ce genre de situation, conclua-t-il.

Peu à peu, la lumière du « soleil » déclina, les plongeant dans la noirceur.

Et bientôt les chasseurs devinrent des proies...


	4. Abandon

**Voilà le chapitre IV, désolée pour le retard! Toujours la même consigne, faites moi part des fautes qui peuvent traîner un peu partout! Merci d'avance! **

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de Electre.  
**

**Pairing: Jake Sully/Neytiri**  
**Tsu'tey et E_'_**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Mebd'**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Abandon.

La nuit s'était confortablement installée sur le monde sauvage de Pandora, Electre ne quittait pas le soldat, inquiète à chaque craquement de branches, à chaque sifflement étrange. Son inquiétude faisait sourire Jake, bien qu'intérieurement, il était tout aussi soucieux qu'elle. De temps en temps, il prenait soin de faire des pauses afin de surveiller l'état de santé de sa partenaire. Le sang avait peu à peu arrêté de couler pour créer une croute épaisse.

Les « rires » hystériques des Nantang, sorte de lévriers bâtards croisés avec des hyènes, s'élevèrent dans l'air. Le peu de couleurs que possédait encore Electre s'envola, pour laisser place à un teint bleu pâle, presque turquoise.

_Il va falloir courir, prévint-elle.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu tiens vraiment à finir en casse-dalle pour chien venimeux ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant sans cesse.

_Pas spécialement, confia-t-il.

_Alors crois moi, il faut courir ! Rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

La scientifique le tira de toutes ses maigres forces, afin de le faire bouger. Jake accusa le coup avant de se mettre à galoper comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses, trainant la jeune femme derrière lui. Il attrapa le pieux de sa main gauche avant de lâcher Electre pour envelopper le bout de bois. Il plongea la futur torche dans un « bain » de sève avant de gratter frénétiquement les allumettes sur le côté rêche de la boite, tentant en vain de provoquer une flamme pour allumer le tissus. Les paroles pressante de sa camarade accentuait les tremblements nerveux de ses mains. Les grondements se faisaient plus proches, plus agressifs, plus...terrifiants. Un glapissement terrifié échappa à Electre, elle s'approcha un peu plus du Marines qui lui tendit un couteau afin qu'elle puisse se protéger si jamais il était déjà occupé à repousser leurs assaillants.

Quand la torche fut allumée, il balaya l'endroit, faisant reculer les animaux sauvages pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, qui voyait déjà la dernière heure de son avatar venue. Ils se coincèrent contre le tronc d'un arbre, abri de fortune qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les nantangs les forcèrent à reculer encore, Jake protégea les arrières de la scientifique pendant qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer, se coinçant souvent les pieds dans des racines ou glissant sur les pierres cachées par les feuilles mortes.

_Si jamais on s'en sort vivant, rappelle moi de te tailler les oreilles en pointe, menaça-t-elle en tombant une nouvelle fois.

_Contente toi d'avancer pour l'instant, on verra pour le reste un peu plus tard.

Les « hyènes » les pressaient d'avantage, les poussant à faire des erreurs, les mettant de plus en plus à découvert, Jake devait sans cesse les repousser, les brulants avec la torche ou les blessants avec le pieu acéré.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un espace totalement dégagé où il serait aisé pour ces bestioles de les attaquer. Les grands moulinets de Jake les faisaient reculer une seconde avant qu'ils ne repartent à l'attaque. Les blessures d'Electre s'étaient finalement réouvertes, attisant d'avantage leur agressivité.

_Qu'Eywa nous vienne en aide...on ne va jamais s'en sortir vivants ! hurla-t-elle en repoussant violemment un nantang.

_On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! rétorqua Jake excédé par la situation critique dans laquelle il les avaient fourrés.

Les chasseurs attaquèrent de toute part, le soldat perdit sa torche improvisée, laissant à Electre le « loisir » de les protéger. Malgré l'état de ses blessures, elle se donna corps et âme afin de les garder en vie le temps qu'il récupère son arme blanche.

Comme si la prière d'E avait été entendue, un Na'vi sorti des fourrés, arc bandé, avant de tirer. Chacune de ses flèches faisaient mouche, blessant sans pitié les nantangs, faisant reculer le reste de la meute.

Electre se réfugia près de Jake, et observa le nouveau venu ou plutôt, la nouvelle venue. Elle avait de longs cheveux tressés où quelques perles y avaient pris place. Elle portait une sorte de pagne, qui cachait le bas de son ventre, un couteau de chasse trônait sur sa hanche, arme mortelle pour celui qui la touchait. De nombreux colliers et autres breloques cliquetaient autour de ses bras et de son cou avant de descendre sur sa poitrine.

Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage, sa longue queue se balançait de droite à gauche, elle semblait passablement énervée et ses feulements rauques ne contredisaient pas l'hypothèse de la jeune scientifique.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la « lampe » improvisée, elle l'attrapa avant de la jeter dans une flaque d'eau proche. Electre s'était assise, un genou replié, la tête posée dessus, elle agrippa une poignée d'herbe et d'autres plantes, afin de taire les gémissements douloureux qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge. Jake debout, faisait rempart de son corps pour la protéger d'éventuel animaux sauvages prêt à en découdre.

Lorsque la nuit prit à nouveaux tous ses droits, Jake soupira un « Super » que seule Electre capta. Elle sourit en le voyant si dépité et quelque peu énervé de se voir contredire par...un autochtone. Voyant qu'elle semblait sur le point de partir, Jake aida Electre à se relever avant de la trainer à la poursuite de la Na'vi.

Ils assistèrent à la mise à mort d'un des nantangs blessés, le chasseur s'accroupit avant de plonger sa lame dans le cœur de la bête en murmurant des prières que même Electre ne comprit pas. Elle arracha sa flèche du corps sans vie de l'animal avant de se diriger vers l'autre nantang qui avait reçu sa première flèche.

Jake revint avec le pieu que la jeune femme avait envoyer valser dans l'eau proche, il étudia son nouvel environnement, les plantes luisaient dans la nuit, pour peu, on aurait pu se croire en plein jour. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle, laissant sa camarade s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre, la fièvre commençait à se saisir d'elle.

_Je sais...que vous ne me comprenez sans doute pas...mais merci...

Il la remercia à nouveau en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce qu'il lui disait.

_C'était impressionnant, continua-t-il. Nous étions foutu sans vous, fit-il nerveusement.

_Je suis foutue de toute façon, murmura E' sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle.

_Attendez !

Jake courra après la jeune femme, laissant sa compagne derrière lui. Comme si elle n'existait pas...la fièvre terrassa la scientifique, la laissant totalement désarmée, à moitié délirante. Des flots de sang s'échappaient encore de sa blessure. La dernière chose qu'elle remarqua fut les trois paires de pattes d'un Pa'li puis de celle d'un Na'vi. Elle ne se senti pas soulevée par une paire de bras, la fin du voyage s'arrêtait là pour elle...Jake allait entendre parler du pays...ou pas...

Le couvercle du caisson de liaison se souleva, laissant une jeune femme à moitié morte en sortir. Sur sa jambe courrait trois grandes cicatrices, seuls vestiges de son « altercation » avec le Thanator.

_Electre ? Electre ? Tu m'entends ? interrogea Grace en lui tapotant les joues.

_Je vais le tuer, grogna la jeune femme.

_Où est ton avatar ? questionna Max.

_Il est vivant...

_Mais où ? insista-t-il.

_Comment tu veux que je le sache ? attaqua-t-elle. J'ai été blessée en essayant de sauver ce crétin de Sully, seule récompense, me faire abandonner alors qu'il cavale après une nana bleue...

Electre fut envoyée à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier ses constantes et son état de santé globale. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait dû rester aussi longtemps dans son avatar, qui plus est, dans une telle situation de stress et blessée. Grace voulait se rassurer sur l'état de sa protégée, elle allait passer un sacré savon à Jake...On ne doit pas abandonner un élément sur le terrain...


	5. Les marcheurs de rêves n'apprennent pas

**Voilà le chapitre V, J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu plus calme que le chapitre précédent mais on en apprend un peu plus sur Electre.  
****Toujours la même consigne, faites moi part des possibles fautes qui peuvent traîner dans ce chapitre.  
****Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours plaisant d'en lire et d'y répondre.**

**Pairing: Jake Sully/Neytiri  
****Tsu'tey/ E'.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les marcheurs de rêves n'apprennent rien...

Elle avait dû passer un nombre incommensurable de tests avant que Grace la laisse enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. La scientifique avait longuement étudier les trois cicatrices qui couraient sur son mollet, tentant de comprendre pourquoi les blessures de son avatar se retrouvaient également sur son corps humain...C'était une première dans le programme « Avatar », même Max ne comprennait pas, et Electre se doutait que jamais personne ne parviendrait à comprendre pourquoi et comment elle avait cette relation avec sa seconde enveloppe corporelle.

Quand elle rejoignit les autres à la cafétéria, Jake s'y trouvait déjà, en excellente forme à priori...Il racontait sa version des faits, oubliant visiblement que sans elle, il serait déjà mort, oubliant également qu'il l'avait abandonnée à moitié morte de fatigue, et de fièvre...Son comportement la dégoûtait et c'est avec une grimace écœurée qu'elle gagna sa place à côté de Gracie.

_Laisse tomber E', c'est un soldat...consola quelque peu la scientifique.

La jeune astrophysicienne toucha à peine son assiette, une boule de colère lui obstruait la gorge et lui enserrait l'estomac.

_Il nous a dit que ton avatar avait été récupéré par des Omaticaya. Il est en sécurité.  
_Je ne compte pas remettre les pieds la dedans...  
_Electre...  
_Non Gracie ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui ! J'ai failli me faire tuer, je me suis faite tailler en pièce à cause de lui ! Je ne souhaite pas être avec lui une seconde de plus. J'vais fumer...

Grace tenta de retenir la jeune femme, sans grands résultats...Elle n'était même pas certaine que Electre pardonne à Jake ce qu'il avait fait...Elle-même ne digérait pas ce geste, mais il était une de ses seules chances pour retourner au village, aussi, elle ne dirait rien et ferait rapidement rapatrier l'avatar de sa protégée.

Electre s'était réfugiée dans un coin du hangar à hélicoptères, cachée des regards indiscrets, elle tenta d'allumer sa cigarette. Mais ses mains tremblantes et les récents événements n'aidaient pas...Enervée, elle frappa violemment le mur. La douleur irradia quelques instants dans sa main avant de s'éteindre, rien n'était comparable à la blessure qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt dans la journée...

_Je crois que ton corps à assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, non ?  
_Je ne le lui laisse pas le choix. Marche ou Crève...  
_C'est un bon livre oui...Tu veux que je te l'allume ?  
_Merci Trudy, je devrais être en mesure de faire ça...  
_Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'avais affronté un Thanator adulte mais presque, rigola la pilote.  
_Ouais...  
_Laisse aller E'...C'est un mec, on sait toutes les deux de quoi tu es capable, et tu es capable de remettre les pieds dans un caisson de liaison. Après tout, c'est un peu comme une chute de cheval, faut remonter en selle rapidement.  
_Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie...  
_Tu ne vas pas te priver de ça ! Tu aimes galoper dans les bois...Ne laisse pas un pauvre petit soldat te priver de ça...  
_Je ne sais même pas dans quel état est mon avatar...  
_Raison de plus pour reprendre le chemin de la salle de liaison, encouragea Trudy.

Electre soupira avant de suivre son amie jusque dans la salle. C'est en trainant des pieds qu'elle s'installa dans un des caissons de liaison, son caisson, elle l'avait décoré, arrangé avec le temps. Elle s'allongea et referma le capot, disparaissant totalement.

L'air emplit ses poumons d'une telle violence qu'elle se retrouva assise. Son corps était couvert de sueur, son esprit n'était plus aussi clair, sa jambe l'élançait douloureusement...Elle avait la vague impression d'être passée sous un Marteaurau... Elle se trouvait sur une couche d'herbe et de feuilles, à même le sol.

_Tu es réveillée.

Electre tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Devant elle se tenait la Tsahik...La chaman du clan, la mère et la guide de tous. Elle la salua poliment avant de s'effondrer sur son « lit », foudroyée par la fièvre.

_Demain tu seras remise, en attendant, il faut que tu dormes...fit-elle doucement. Tsu'tey t'enseignera nos usages, nous verrons ce que nous allons faire de toi, une fois ton apprentissage terminé. Reposes toi maintenant.

Electre regarda Moat avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres à la recherche d'un sommeil salvateur.

A la sortie du caisson, Trudy aida son amie à regagner leur chambre commune. Electre dormait debout, c'est en trainant des pieds qu'elle gagna son lit, et aidée par Trudy, elle enfila sa tenue de nuit. C'est encore la pilote de l'expédition scientifique qui brancha son pacemaker sur la batterie prévue pour le recharger. Electre ferma les yeux avant de remercia son amie dans un souffle faible et de s'endormir profondément.

Trudy veilla un moment sa compagne de chambre, comme toutes les nuits depuis que les cauchemars la harcelait. Il fallait veiller à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ou peu de peur que le câble ne se débranche. Finalement à bout de force, elle s'allongea et tomba dans les bras de Morpheus.

C'est au petit jour qu'Electre se réveilla, d'un geste, elle arracha avec précaution le câble de la batterie avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Elle se prépara rapidement, attacha ses longs cheveux roux et gagna la cafétéria. Elle attrapa un grand bol de café et quelques morceaux de pains qu'elle ne tarda pas à tartiner de chocolat et de confiture.

Une fois son petit déjeuné avalé, elle marcha vers les quartiers des scientifiques où elle pourrait rejoindre son avatar. Elle arriva en même temps que Jake, Norman et Gracie. Elle salua les deux scientifiques avant de rejoindre Max.

_On les passe les en revue, fit Grace en montrant une photo à Jake.  
_Moat, la Dragon Lady. Etuken.  
_Etukan, reprit-elle. C'est le chef du clan, mais elle le chef spirituel, comme une chaman.  
_Tsu'té...  
_Tsu'tey, c'est le futur chef du clan.  
_Neytiri.  
_C'est la future Tsahik. Ils formeront une paire accouplée.  
_Et Eywa c'est qui ? demanda-t-il.  
_Qui est Eywa ?! s'indigna Norman. Leur divinité tout simplement ! La totalité du monde vivant incarné dans une déesse. L'ensemble de leur savoir...Tu le saurais si t'avais un minimum de formation..  
_Qui a rendez-vous avec la fille du chef ? Nargua Jake.  
_Ca suffit vous deux, on se croirait à la maternelle...Neytiri était ma meilleure élève...Elle et sa sœur, Sylwanin...c'était deux filles formidables, fit Grace en pianotant sur un écran.  
_J'ai aussi rencart avec sa sœur ? Se moqua Jake.  
_Elle a été tuée. Allons, le village se lève tôt, reprit-elle.

Elle donna quelques informations supplémentaires avant de le laisser regagner son avatar. Electre avait déjà réintégré son avatar. Elle était là le jour où Sylwanin avait été tuée, cette image n'avait pas quitté son sommeil pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle n'avait pas pu réintégrer son avatar avant de longues semaines...

Elle se réveilla en pleine forme ou presque. Sa tête ne tourna plus, la fièvre avait considérablement baissée, mais elle se sentait faible. Pourtant, elle trouva la force de se lever. C'est en titubant, qu'elle gagna la sortie de l'arbre-maison. Le soleil l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant, et un corps la percuta avec violence, la faisait tomber au sol. La douleur de sa jambe se réveilla, elle grogna contre l'idiot qui venait de la renverser.

_Les marcheurs de rêve ne tiennent même pas debout, se moqua celui qui venait de la bousculer.

Electre lui lança un regard amer, elle tenta de se relever, mais la douleur de sa jambe la clouait au sol. Neytiri, accompagnée de Jake passa à côté d'elle sans même chercher à l'aider, alors que le soldat s'arrêta et attrapa la jeune femme par les bras pour la remettre debout. Electre s'écarta aussi rapidement que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait.

_Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir encore longtemps, si ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continua sa route à la recherche de celui qui serait son mentor. Elle le trouva occupé à la préparation de son Pa'li. Il se retourna en entendant une branche craquer derrière lui.

Il dévisagea Electre un instant, étonné par la couleur de ses cheveux, aussi flamboyant que la lueur qui habitait son regard vert. Une moue écoeurée s'installa sur son visage, il n'aimait pas ceux qui viennent du ciel, pour lui, les marcheurs de rêve n'apprennent rien...


	6. Partie de chasse version Electre

**Et voilà le Chapitre VI, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci de bien vouloir relever les fautes, comme toujours ;)**

**Pairing: Jake Sully/ Neytiri**  
**Tsu'tey/ E'. **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Partie de chasse version Electre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus longs pour la jeune femme. Son temps était partagé entre « cours » de tir à l'arc, « promenades » en forêt, et repas frugaux. Et plus les heures passaient et moins elle appréciait son « professeur »...Toujours occupé à lui faire des reproches, à se moquer d'elle. Malgré ça, elle tenait bon, se surpassait chaque fois un peu plus. A la fin de chaque journée, elle tombait d'épuisement, sous le regard réprobateur de Jake. Les quelques fruits qu'elle arrivait à se dénicher ne la nourrissaient pas suffisamment. Tsu'tey avait essayé plus d'une fois de lui faire manger de la viande, sans aucuns résultats.

Le soir quand elle quittait son avatar, Electre tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et Gracie était obligée de lui donner à manger sans quoi, la jeune femme irait se coucher le ventre vide. Souvent lorsqu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle dormait, elle entendait Jake leurs raconter l'entrainement intensif que le futur chef du clan lui faisait subir, de la force et de la volonté qu'elle avait pour le suivre sans jamais se plaindre.

En quelques jours, Electre était devenue un fantôme, elle peinait à trainer son pauvre corps, sans compter que son pacemaker ne suffisait plus au bon fonctionnement de son cœur, par moment, lorsque c'était trop dur, il ralentissait sensiblement, provoquant une sensation d'étouffement qui paralysait parfois son avatar. Elle savait que Grace la surveillait, mais la scientifique n'osait rien dire, de peur de perdre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille.

Il lui fallait parfois l'aide de Trudy pour se changer, Electre paraissait constamment dans la lune, perdue dans ses propres réflexions, ce qui avait le don pour inquiéter son entourage.

_Debout Electre ! On bouge, réveilla Trudy. Fais tes valises, on déménage.

La jeune femme regarda son amie pendant quelques instant sans comprendre avant de se lever et de préparer son sac de voyage. Elle retrouva ses amis dans la salle de liaison. C'était le branle-bas de combat, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, empilant le matériel dans de lourdes caisses de métal.

_Où on va ? demanda Jake en arrivant, son sac dans le dos.

_On prend le large, répondit Grace, alors que Max jetait un regard peu avenant. Je ne suis pas disposée à laissé Selfridge et Quaritch a mettre le nez dans notre travail. On a une unité mobile de liaison dans le secteur 26 d'où on pourra travailler dans les montagnes.

_Dans les montagnes ? La chaine des Hallelujah vous voulez dire ? demanda Norman, les yeux pétillants.

_Exactement !

_Sérieux ?

_Oui.

_Yes ! fit-il joyeusement. Les légendaires montagnes flottantes de Pandora, ça te parle ? se moqua-t-il en voyant Jake froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension.

Electre pouffa de rire en voyant la moue de Jake. Grace se tourna vers elle avant de la questionner du regard.

_Il ressemble à un poisson rouge comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son état rêveur qui fit grimacer de Docteur Augustine.

Rapidement tout fut chargé dans l'hélicoptère de Trudy, les caisses et les avatars furent sanglés avec force. Ils survolèrent la luxuriante forêt de Pandora. Electre dormait sur le sol inconfortable, Grace à ses côtés la surveillait, de peur que la jeune femme glisse hors de la carlingue.

_On est plus très loin, fit Gracie.

_Oui, regardez mes instruments.

_C'est clair, on vient d'entrer dans le vortex, indiqua la scientifique.

_A partir de là, on est en VFR.

_Ca veut dire quoi VFR ? questionna Norman.

_Ca veut dire qu'on navigue à vue, expliqua Trudy en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

_Mais...on voit rien ! S'inquiéta Norman.

_Oui...c'est ce que je dis, on est dans la merde, rigola-t-elle.

Ils naviguèrent un moment dans la brume cotonneuse, le stress de Norman ne faisait qu'augmenter, ce qui fit sourire la jeune pilote. Au loin, une masse verdoyante se découpa, permettant à Trudy de piloter plus facilement. La chaine des Hallelujah ne tarda pas à se découper sur le fond nuageux, stupéfiants les deux nouveaux venus.

_Oh...merde...lâcha Norman.

Au dessus d'eux, évoluaient des dizaines d'« iceberg » flottants. Grace réveilla Electre, la jeune femme sourit en voyant son terrain de jeux. Elle avait passé de longues heures à tenter de comprendre comment ces morceaux de Pandora avaient pu se décrocher du sol et comment la végétation avait pu continuer à se développer. La brume servant de barrière s'échappait des gigantesques cascades qui courraient sur ces montagnes volantes.

_Han les têtes que vous faites, se moqua Trudy.

Elle ne tarda pas à se poser sur une de ces montagnes où se trouvait l'unité mobile dont avait parlé Grace avant de partir.

_Merci d'avoir choisi « AirPandora ».

Les occupants de l'appareil sortirent un à un de la carlingue. Jake et Norman n'en revenaient toujours pas du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Electre posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune scientifique, compréhensive.

_Ca fait toujours ça la première fois. Grace m'a expliqué que c'est une sorte d'effet de lévitation magnétique dû au fait que l'unobtanium est un supra-conducteur. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le comprendre, et puis...De toute façon, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, ça briserait la magie du lieu.

L'unité mobile semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps. La végétation semblait avoir adopté l'ensemble, mousses et lianes ont pris leurs quartiers sur le toit. Grace fut la première à passer le seuil du hall de décompression. Elle alluma sa cigarette avant d'aller allumer les générateurs.

_Bienvenue au camp de base, dit-elle joyeusement en aidant Electre à enlever son paquetage. Alors ça c'est mon pieu. Norman tu prends celui du dessous et toi Electre, tu dors au dessus de Jake.

Electre posa ses affaires sur son lit avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau. Grace ne tarda pas à distribuer les caissons de liaison.

Electre se réveilla dans son « hamac » végétal, elle s'en extirpa difficilement, malgré la semaine qui venait de passer, elle avait toujours du mal pour en sortir. Ils étaient accrochés au plus haut de l'arbre et son vertige n'aidait en rien.

Elle retrouva Tsu'tey occupé, comme tous les matins à panser son Pa'li, le préparant pour la chasse. C'est à peine si il la salua, préférant sans doute se concentrer sur sa monture. Et comme tous les matins, Electre lui dit bonjour avant d'aller se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour achever de se réveiller.

_Tu viens avec nous ce matin, ordonna Tsu'tey.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? questionna-t-elle en croquant dans une sorte de grenade bleutée.

_Tu verras bien.

Il sauta sur le dos de son Pa'li et attendit qu'elle en face de même avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt accompagné par quelques hommes de la tribu.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à relever des traces d'un troupeau de Yerik adulte, une sorte de daim très prisée par le clan. Les chasseurs abandonnèrent les montures avant de continuer à pieds. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance, ils tombèrent sur le groupe. Disposés de chaque côté, les chasseurs encochèrent leurs flèches.

_On va voir ce qu'on les marcheurs de rêve dans le ventre, se moqua l'un des Omaticaya présent.

Electre ne releva pas la réflexion, elle se contenta de regarder les animaux présents et totalement inconscients de leurs funestes destins...

_Je veux que tu en tues un, ordonna Tsu'tey.  
_C'est une blague ? demanda Electre.

_Non.

_Mais...

_Tu feras ce que j'ai dis.

_Bien chef, cracha-t-elle venimeuse.

Lorsque les flèches commencèrent à s'abattre sur eux, les Yeriks s'affolèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Electre encocha sa flèche, visa un des adultes présents et tira...Son projectile se planta dans le cœur du daim, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Elle se releva et avec les chasseurs, elle mit fin aux douleurs de l'animal. Sa lame se plongea dans son poitrail jusqu'à la garde. Le sang macula ses mains. Elle se dégagea rapidement, regarda ses mains rouges avant de s'enfuir, sous les cris heureux des autres Omaticaya...

Elle sauta sur le dos de sa monture avec pour seule envie celle de vomir et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du massacre. Elle ne vit jamais le regard honteux de Tsu'tey. La scène repassait sans cesse dans son esprit, comme un disque rayé. La tourmentant, la rendant malade. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle alla, laissant son Pa'li la guider, partageant sans le vouloir les dernières images qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Elle fut conduite jusque devant l'arbre des âmes, le symbole le plus important pour les Omaticaya, peut être réussirait-elle à trouver le repos. Elle descendit péniblement de son cheval et se cacha dans les larges racines de l'arbre, lui faisant voir les atrocités qu'elle venait de commettre.


	7. Reste

**Enfin le chapitre VII! J'en ai mis du temps, je le sais, pardonnez moi. Enfin voilà, mieux vaut tard que jamais! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Et comme toujours, relevez les fautes pour moi! ;)**

**Merci à Sheppard 26 de faire l'effort de laisser un commentaire pour relever mes "bourdes" ou mes incohérences...C'est vraiment super sympa de me laisser un petit mot, alors MERCI!**

**Bref, pairing habituel: Jake et Neytiri, Tsu'tey et E'.**

**Je laisse à César ce qui est à César, ou plutôt James Cameron...Je ne revendique qu'E'!**

**Bonne lecture, et à plus tard,**

**Mebd.**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : « Reste »_

Electre n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, elle restait là, prostrée entre les racines de l'arbre, continuant sans cesse de lui faire partager les images de la chasse,à la recherche de réconfort. Les branches pâles la frôlaient souvent, comme les tendres caresses d'une mère, mais elles n'apaisaient en rien l'âme tourmentée de la jeune femme. Le jour laissa place à la nuit, sa monture n'avait pas quitté les lieux, restant fidèle à la jeune fille au cœur trop tendre, trop fragile, trop faible.

Son souffle s'était fait plus lent, son cœur semblait lui aussi ralentir, et pourtant, elle ne dormait pas, ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, mais plonger dans un vide trop grand pour qu'elle en sorte sur un claquement de doigts. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une partie du clan était à sa recherche, que Grace et Jake en tête battaient la forêt pour la retrouver. Elle était dans son monde, un monde de sang, de viande pourrissante, un monde de mort. Des heures qu'elle était là, coincée dans la même position, son corps protestait de ce traitement, mais...Tellement perdue, elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle passa la nuit là, cachée entre les racines rassurante de l'arbre des âmes, ignorant les appels désespérés des Na'vis. Son estomac grondait, ses muscles endoloris pleuraient, et la pluie qui s'abattait ne semblait pas réussir à la laver du sang séché qui recouvrait ses mains comme des gants de feu.

Elle n'entendit pas l'ikran se poser dans la cuvette naturelle qui entourait l'arbre. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le petit cri de stupeur, et l'appel inquiet, non, elle n'entendit rien, trop perdue en elle.

Tsu'tey s'en voulait d'avoir tant forcé la jeune femme. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle avait un grand respect pour la nature et ce qui l'entourait, tout comme elle avait du respect pour lui et pour son peuple, mais ça, il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une marcheuse de rêve, elle n'avait pas sa place ici, il avait tout fait pour essayer de la faire partir, mais elle s'accrochait, lui démontrait à chaque fois que même faible, elle avait une volonté d'acier.

L'autre marcheur avait bien tenté de le raisonner, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle était fragile, il avait bien vu que parfois, elle portait une main à son cœur, que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, et pourtant, il ne faisait qu'augmenter le rythme. Electre...Ce prénom raisonnait dans sa tête, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il venait de perdre, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de plus grand encore qu'un simple jeu avec ses compagnons.

Moat et Grace avaient longuement discuté de l'avenir d'Electre. Grace n'était pas heureuse de la manière dont sa presque-fille avait été traité par le futur chef du clan alors que Moat tentait de la convaincre de laisser Electre évoluer parmi eux. La Tsahik avait bien remarqué le comportement du jeune homme, et elle se doutait de l'issue finale.

Elle avait vu qu'Electre tentait par dessus de le rendre fier, elle ne se plaignait pas, encaissait sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas avec JakeSully...De plus, l'apprentissage d'Electre n'avait pas été bien difficile, puisqu'elle savait déjà monter un Pa'li et tirer à l'arc. Non décidément, elle n'avait pas été une femelle trop dérangeante.

Lui et quelques autres avaient pris leurs ikrans pour partir à sa recherche, pendant que le reste des chasseurs ratissaient la forêt à la recherche d'indices.

Il se souvenait du retour au village. Le peuple les avait acclamé pour leurs prises, et puis Jake avait cherché la femelle rousse du regard, il s'était rapidement compte que ni elle, ni son Pa'li étaient revenu. L'inquiétude avait défiguré son visage. Le marcheur de rêve s'était approché de lui, et lui avait demandé où était passé Electre. Tsu'tey avait eu la bêtise de lui dire qu'il l'avait forcé à tuer un Yerik, la réponse de Jake avait fusé. Il avait un sacré bon crochet du droit ! Il avait ensuite demandé à Neytiri d'aller prévenir Grace de la fugue d'Electre et il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt avec son arc et son couteau...

Et voilà qu'il la retrouvait, blottie contre l'arbre sacré, aucun étranger n'avait le droit de venir ici, et pourtant, elle était là, sa présence aurait du le choquer. Ses cheveux de feu contrastaient avec sa peau bleutée et ses branches claires, et pourtant, il lui semblait presque normal qu'elle aussi puisse se confier.

_Electre ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Electre ?

Mais Electre ne répondit pas. Il la tourna vers lui, et le yeux vides de la jeune femme le clouèrent sur place...Par Eywa qu'avait-il fait ?! Il recula de trois pas, les yeux écarquillés devant le _spectacle..._Il glissa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, avant de la serrer contre lui. Par mécanisme, Electre glissa un bras autour de son cou et commença à chuchoter des paroles sans aucun sens.

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça...Non...Je n'avais pas le choix...Comment ai-je pu...Tu me pardonneras ?

Tsu'tey se dépêcha de grimper sur son ikran, le reptile volant siffla sous le poids, mais s'envola tout de même, ayant comprit l'importance de sa mission. Le Na'vi utilisait seulement les courants d'airs pour regagner l'arbre-maison, il ne voulait pas que le vent froid ne vienne recouvrir le corps déjà gelé de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'il regagna l'arbre du clan, il se posa devant les racines centenaires, appelant Moat et Grace afin qu'elles s'occupent de son élève. La vision du corps pâle et décharné d'Electre foudroya le docteur Augustine...elle se précipita vers eux, et arracha sa « fille » des bras de Tsu'tey.

_Ramène moi Gracie...Ramène moi à la maison...souffla Electre en sortant peu à peu de son coma.

_J'aimerais tant Electre, mais il faut que tu restes là, lui répondit Grace.

De lourds sanglots s'échappèrent du corps faible de la jeune femme, des sanglots qui déchirèrent le cœur de la scientifiques et du clan présent. Des sanglots qui racontaient tout le malheur qui la frappait ici, qui montrait la grande détresse qui coulait en elle.

_Je ne veux pas...je ne veux plus...  
_Faire quoi ma puce, lui demanda doucement la scientifique.

_Tuer...

C'est comme si un poignard se fichait dans le cœur de Tsu'tey...Par sa conduite, elle voulait partir...Par sa conduite, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Par sa conduite, il venait de la briser...Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne le voulait plus, comme une litanie sans fin.

Il se fit alors le serment de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui donner envie de rester, de sourire, de plus jamais voir les larmes dévaler ses joues creuses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le faire, mais il savait qu'il tenait à le faire, et c'était suffisant.

Il s'approcha du couple au sol, Grace raffermit sa prise sur le corps de sa protégée, sa queue battait furieusement l'air, et un masque de colère froide s'était taillé sur sur son visage. Cependant, il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à fixer le corps de son élève, il s'accroupit à hauteur des deux femmes et tendit la main vers Electre.

La jeune femme le regarda à travers ses larmes, que lui voulait-il maintenant qu'il avait réussi sa « mission » ?

_Reste, murmura-t-il à son attention.

_Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu briser d'autre ? Je ne suis plus rien...

Il sentait bien qu'entre ses mots elle l'accusait, il avait joué, il avait perdu, maintenant il voulait recommencer, mais avec une nouvelle donne.

_Reste, c'est tout.

_Je ne veux plus chasser.

_Je sais.

_Je ne veux plus être rabaissée.

_Je sais.

_Je ne veux plus pleurer.

_Tu n'auras plus à le faire. Reste.

Electre regarda cette main tendue...Elle hésita, son regard croisa celui encourageant de Grace, un regard qui lui assurait qu'elle ne serait plus seule, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus. Electre reporta son attention sur Tsu'tey, qui n'avait pas bougé, elle dégagea timidement sa main droite et avec autant d'hésitation, la posa dans celle du Na'vi. Le jeune chasseur serra plus fortement les doigts fins et osseux de la jeune femme, la rassurant sur sa nouvelle condition.


End file.
